


I'm Sorry

by Uncle_Riko



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Bullying, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 02:06:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10652700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uncle_Riko/pseuds/Uncle_Riko
Summary: [AU] Chika finds herself the target of one auburn-haired bully





	I'm Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> so sorry Riko bby, and Chika too for that matter

“Here Chika, let me get the door for you.” Riko slid the door open for the unsuspecting ginger, snickering to herself as Chika naively thanked her. As soon as Chika stepped foot in the classroom, the trap was sprung, the rigged bucket of water tipping over, falling right on top of the glistening carrot top.

“Hah! Watch where you’re going next time, Mikan!” Riko jeered, admiring her handy work. A drenched Chika turned around to face her tormentor, her silence accompanied only by welled-up tears and a gut-wrenchingly despondent expression painted on her face. The darker-haired girl was taken aback; she knew Chika wouldn’t retaliate, but she didn’t think she’d cry.

Chika pushed her way past the now-silent Riko, whose eyes could only follow as she and the crying girl grew farther and farther apart.

 

 _Gah! Why are you like this!_ The auburn-haired girl cursed at the reflection staring back at her in the mirror. _Chika’s never done anything to you!_

For as long as she could remember, Riko had been less than cordial whenever it came to Chika. Something about Chika brought out the worst in her, she made her extremely impulsive and disagreeable. The fact that Chika never fought back didn’t make things any easier on Riko’s conscience, it just made her an easier target. Even when they weren’t engaged in some sort of chicanery that Riko cooked up, Chika had always been nice to her fellow second year. Riko didn’t hate her, quite the opposite really, she just couldn’t bring herself to befriend the girl, something was holding her back.

* * *

Ever since the last prank, Chika’s demeanor seemed to change. It was almost as if she’d grown tired and emotionless.

The orange-haired girl walked by her tormentor’s desk, offering a weak smile as salutations.

 _At least she’s acknowledging me..._ Riko thought to herself.

 

The next couple days were rainy, as if Riko’s prank had sucked out all of the sunlight from Chika, and consequently, the rest of their world. Chika remained distant, not once pestering her classmates for help with the homework or to borrow lunch money, nor raising her hand to volunteer in class.

 _N-no way I caused Chika to be this sad…_ Riko shook her head. _You know what, no,_ _she should be used to putting up with me by now._

As the lunch bell rang, Riko found Chika sitting by herself, staring dejectedly out the window and into the rainy abyss. Riko rolled her eyes.

“Oi, Mikan. Get your shit together. God damn it’s been a week since that stupid prank, get over it.” Riko’s taunt evoked little response out of the orange-haired girl as Chika continued to stare out the window.

A voice could be heard from the other side of the classroom. “Is Chika here?” An ashen-haired girl stood at the entrance of the classroom, finally spotting her friend. Her expression shifted to disgust as her eyes met Riko’s. “What do you want?” she demanded of Riko, as she approached the pair. “Why are you bothering Chika?”

“I’m not bothering anyone, geez, mind your own business, _Watanabe_ ,” the darker-haired girl countered.

You ignored her response, shifting her attention back to her friend. “Chika, what’sa matter?” The gray-haired girl was met with unnerving silence from her usually chipper friend. She turned to face Riko, who attempted to feign innocence. “You. Out in the hallway. Now.”

Riko was led, reluctantly, out of the classroom, where she was interrogated by the livid sailor. “Are you happy? Your incessant bullying finally got to her. Chika’s only ever been nice to you and this is how you repay her?”

The encroached upon redhead couldn’t help but defend herself. “Mikan’s got tough skin, you’re telling me she’s just _now_ getting fed up with me?”

“If you had any shred of humanity, you’d be able to see that she’s actually hurting. Chika puts on a brave face because she’s not weak like you think she is, unlike you, you’re just pathetic and sad, and honestly, I have no idea how you haven’t been expelled. You honestly make me sick.”

Riko was taken aback as You threw jab after jab at her conscience. “God, shut up! You think I bully her on purpose?!”

You looked at her with befuddled disgust. “Yeah, I do! Why else would you bully her?”

Riko quickly looked away. “I-I can’t help it!”

“What the fuck are you going on about---”

"I’m in love with her, OK?!” Riko panted, avoiding You’s widening gaze.

“You’re…in love with Chika?” Her anger slowly faded, replaced by a flummoxed, slightly flushed expression.

Riko felt herself breaking down into tears. “Ever since I met her…I’ve always thought she was amazing. Her positivity and thoughtfulness, how she was admired by everyone. I couldn’t help but fall in love with her…”

A still-baffled You attempted to put the pieces together. “So, why the bullying? It doesn’t make any sense.” Her tone was softer, offering Riko a chance to explain herself.

The dark-haired girl continued, “I’m scared…I don’t know…of rejection maybe? I-I can’t control myself. A part of me knows Chika will never return my feelings, and well…I can’t keep living in this platonic nightmare like this.” She grew quiet. “Look, I don’t mean to hurt Chika, honestly. It’s just me deflecting my anger…back at her…”

The two stood in the, thankfully, empty hallway for what seemed like an eternity, before the ashen-haired girl spoke up. “I can’t say I fully understand, but I know someone who would.”

“Look, I know I sound crazy, but I don’t need a shrink, Watanabe,” Riko retorted.

“I’m talking about Chika, you idiot.” Riko’s head jolted up in anticipation of what You was about to propose. “Tell her exactly what you told me, I’m sure she’d understand.”

“You gotta be fucking insane, I can’t confess to Chika.”

“Why not? You’ve called her names and insulted her to her face, a confession should be a piece of cake.” You wore a smug slightly annoyed expression on her face.

Riko’s cheeks grew warm at the prospect, she knew You was right.

“As tempted as I am to just blow your cover to Chika, you’ve got to be the one to tell her.” The golden-eyed girl bit her lip as You continued, “Don’t think I’ll forgive you, a simple apology ain’t enough to make it up to Chika. That girl deserves the world.”

“…Y-Yeah. I know.”

* * *

Riko had never been nervous when she talked to Chika before, that much was a testament to the frightening potency of her façade. But as she waited by the gates for her fellow classmate, heart beating a mile a minute, she couldn’t help but feel sick to her stomach.

At long last, Riko spotted the bright orange braids approaching. “Mikan---, I mean, Chika, I have to talk to you. Please…” Chika’s eyes met Riko’s for the first time, scarlet gems afflicted with sadness, giving Riko the final push to abandon her front and face Chika head on.

Chika stood silently, giving Riko the chance she requested. “Look, I’m not sure how to go about saying this,” she prefaced. “I know you probably already hate me by now, but just hear me out.” She took a deep breath, knowing it was now or never. “I’m sorry.”

The short-haired girl’s head was cocked ever so slightly, indicating her surprise that the conversation was taking such a direction. The auburn-haired girl continued. “I don’t expect you to believe me, but I think you’re a really awesome person. You’re always kind and cheerful and your smile makes my heart melt…” she paused, “…but I guess I didn’t realize it until I saw your tears.” Riko could feel her own tears welling up inside. “I regret bullying you so much, I-I never meant to hurt you, it’s just…you make my head spin and I can’t think straight and I do stupid things that hurt you, but every time I do it, I can’t help but feel ashamed of myself and angry that I caused you pain, I just love you so much I can’t bear the thought of you not returning my feelings, I’m so sorry---”

Riko felt the warmth of Chika’s hand as she wiped a tear from the face of the auburn-haired girl. “I forgive you, Riko.” Chika smiled, sadness still evident, but it was genuine, and Riko couldn’t help but feel relieved.

“I-I don’t understand, how could you forgive me after all the things I’ve put you through?” Riko blubbered through the tears.

“I can’t fault someone who’s sorry. It’s just not in me.” Riko blinked in amazement as Chika continued, “I can’t return your feelings just yet, but I’d love to get to know the real you, I think there’s definitely someone there I could perhaps give my heart to. But for now,” she offered her hand for Riko to shake, which the darker-haired girl ignored, opting to embrace Chika instead. As Riko continued her sobbing, the orange-haired girl reciprocated the hug, giggling in the process. “No more pranks though, OK?”

**Author's Note:**

> This was pretty uncomfortable to write, angsty stuff definitely not up my alley, will return to more fluff


End file.
